Chemical Plant (Sonic Generations)
:Ten artykuł dotyczy poziomu z Ery Klasycznej z ''Sonic Generations. Jeśli szukałeś oryginalnego poziomu z Sonic the Hedgehog 2, kliknij tutaj.'' – drugi poziom w grze Sonic Generations. Pojawia się w wersji gry na konsole/PC. Jest remakiem poziomu Chemical Plant Zone z Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Postacią, którą gracz uratuje po przejściu obu aktów poziomu, jest Amy Rose. Sonic, który przejdzie akt jako drugi, wystąpi w krótkiej wstawce filmowej z tą postacią. Opis Akt 1 Akt pierwszy rozgrywany jest przez Klasycznego Sonica. Pozostaje on dosyć wierny oryginalnemu poziomowi. Gracz porusza się tutaj wzdłuż żółtych dróg, przez które przepływa niebieska energia w postaci gęstej cieczy. Na początku będzie możliwość wyboru trasy: jedna będzie prowadziła przez górne sekcje poziomu, a druga przez dolne. Dolne sekcje są w większości zalane fioletową cieczą, zwaną Mega Mackiem. Posiada te same właściwości co woda. Dodatkowo, w tej wersji Chemical Plant pojawiają się w niej pęcherzyki powietrza, za pomocą których gracz może uzupełniać swoje zapasy powietrza pod wodą (nie pojawiały się w oryginalnym poziomie). W powietrzu unoszą się ruchome i stacjonarne platformy, po których wspinać może się gracz. Charakterystyczne są też rurociągi transportujące gracza do innych sekcji poziomu, oraz cztery ruchome klocki, które przylegają do siebie i przemieszczają się co jakiś czas, czasami tylko kiedy gracz na nich stanie. Najczęściej tworzą konstrukcje w kształcie schodów. Można też spotkać, ale rzadko, wodne zjeżdżalnie. Oprócz badników, przeszkodę mogą stanowić tutaj stwory, zbudowane z gęstej, niebieskiej cieczy. Przeskakują one z jednego otworu w podłodze do drugiego i mogą zranić gracza przy kontakcie. Akt 2 Akt 2 rozgrywany jest przez Nowoczesnego Sonica. Jest nastawiony na szybszą rozgrywkę, zawierając więcej metalowych tras, pod którymi przepływa niebieska ciecz. W stosunku do aktu pierwszego, zawiera bardzo dużo nowych elementów. Pojawiają się tutaj szyny, a także liny z hakami, których może chwycić się Sonic. Liny wykonują ostry zakręt, po czym postać z nich wyskakuje i nabiera prędkości w locie, która przydaje się podczas lądowania. Po przebyciu pierwszej sekcji z taką liną, gracz będzie mógł ponownie wybrać drogę w stronę górnych, lub dolnych sekcji poziomu. Podobnie jak w pierwszym akcie, dolne sekcje są zalane Mega Mackiem. Sekcje podwodne są całkowicie dwuwymiarowe. Pojawiają się tutaj także znane już unoszące się w powietrzu platformy, ale dodatkowo dochodzi wariant który spada w dół, jakiś czas po tym jak gracz na nich stanie. Oprócz kwadratowych klocków, które co jakiś czas się przemieszczają, pojawiają się także ich większe odmiany. Zachowują się podobnie, ale jeśli gracz stanie na nieruchomej platformie utworzonej przez nie, to ta po chwili uniesie się i wybije gracza w górę. Inny wariant to stojące w ciasnych korytarzach bloki, które mogą być popchnięte przez gracza za pomocą przyspieszenia. Są w stanie niszczyć przeciwników których staranują. W połowie poziomu, gracz będzie zjeżdżał w tunelu przez który przepływa woda. Kiedy tunel się skończy, Sonic wyskoczy z niego i będzie spadał w dół wieży. Na jego drodze będą pojawiały się przeszkody, w postaci stworów z niebieskiej, gęstej cieczy, które w linii prostej będą przemieszczały się na różnych poziomach wysokości budynku. Pod koniec poziomu, duża część elektrowni ulegnie zniszczeniu, ale nie będzie to miało wpływu na trudność poziomu. Poziom kończy się na dachu szarego budynku. Misje Akt 1 * Tails: Toxic Skies '– Wciśnij Trójkąt/Y i złap się rąk Tailsa, aby dolecieć do celu przed upływem czasu. * 'Which Switch is Which? '– Wciskaj odpowiednie przyciski, aby utorować sobie drogę do celu przed upływem czasu. * 'Aqua Shield Challenge '– Użyj Wodnej Osłony i dostań się do celu przed upływem czasu, aby zdobyć umiejętność Wodnej Osłony! * 'Doppelganger Race! – Zmierz się z kopią Sonica i pokonaj ją w wyścigu do celu. * 'Invincibility Challenge '– Wykorzystaj zdolność Nietykalności do przebicia się przez hordy przeciwników i dostania się do celu przed upływem czasu. Akt 2 * 'One Ring Challenge '– dostań się do celu mając przy sobie tylko jeden pierścień. * 'Doppelganger Race! '– Zmierz się z kopią Sonica i pokonaj ją w wyścigu do celu. * 'Amy: Taking the Leap Together! '– Wciśnij Trójką/Y, aby przywołać Amy do pomocy w wykonaniu super-wysokiego skoku i dostań się do celu przed upływem czasu. * 'Grappling with Grabbers '– Unikaj obezwładniającego chwytu Grabberów i dostań się do celu przed upływem czasu. * 'Underwater Ring Machine '– Zbierz wymaganą ilość pierścieni, które będą rozrzucane przez badnika Sprinklera, i dostań się do celu przed upływem czasu. Czerwone pierścienie Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * Akt 2 jest podobny do dziennych sekcji poziomu Eggmanland. * Pomimo tego że Mega Mack uznawany jest za zabójczą ciecz, dla Amy wydaje się uroczy. * Jest to jedyny poziom w Klasycznej Erze, który nie posiada alternatywnej muzyki w akcie drugim (kiedy gracz wykonuje Boost). * W drugim akcie, Super Sonic nie może popychać żółtych bloków podczas przyspieszenia. Oznacza to, że gracz może utknąć w pewnym miejscu dopóki nie skończą mu się pierścienie. * Remiks muzyki z drugiego aktu jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej zmienioną wersją od oryginalnej muzyki z poziomu. * Chemical Plant posiada bardzo mało badników, w porównaniu z innymi poziomami w Sonic Generations (oprócz Sky Sanctuary). Kategoria:Tematyka wodna Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Generations